Plaaaay Ballll!
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: A.D. 2007: A young 17 african american female in the United States will encounter someone  with the help of an online buddy that's a huge fan of Shrek. Stay tuned. Rated K for humor, actionadventure, and just some mild cursing.
1. The Surprise

One day, I was sitting in my room, drinking a carton of eggnog with my cats Mike and Sheba curled up asleep on my bed as I was watching Invader Zim, the television just suddenly turned off.

I see this and turn it back of. But once again, it turned off. On the third time, I walked over and turned the T.V. on to only realize that it's not turning on at all.

"What the…? Don't tell me this stupid T.V.'s broken?" I wondered. Just them, a bright light came out of the screen that made me cover my eyes from the bright light until it began to slowly dime away, seeing something almost made me faint.

The ogress herself: Princess Fiona was lying on the ground from falling, rubbing her head from it, too.

"Ow! Stupid time traveling!" She mutters angrily.

"Holy crap! You're Princess Fiona from Shrek 1, 4-D, and Shrek the Third!" I gasped in amazement.

"Nice to meet you," Fiona smiled, pulling out a small sheet of paper from her pocket, "Uh, is your name Leah Marie Roberts?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good 'cause the other girls that have your name were mean and it seemed like someone must've just put a bunch of random words together to make it sound like you name."

"Yeah, I know. But my name's pronounced correctly," I said, "But anyway, why are you here? You're not disguised as Death telling me that it's my time to, are you?"

"No. I'm here to take you to Far, Far Away. It's in trouble, and we need your help."

I was alittle taken back from what Fiona said. "Me? Help you guys? I mean, I'll help you, but why me?"

"You are the second person that has a very creative mind to help up out," Fiona told me.

"What do you mean I'm the second person that's creative?" I wondered.

"Well, there's another person that has a very creative mind like yourself."

"Where's the other person that we need to find for this mission? Do they live around here?" I asked.

"The person we need to get for this mission isn't here. But in a place in a place called U.K.," Fiona said reading off of the paper.

"You mean the United Kingdom."

"Yeah. I'm taking you with me to help me find 'em."

"But I can't just leave my room. If my mom sees me not in here, she'll freak!" It's not like I didn't want to go. I just didn't want to get in trouble with my mom as I saw Fiona pull something else out of her pocket that looked like a silver blue compass , "What's that?" I asked the princess.

"It's a clone compass."

"A clone compass?"

"It's a compass that allows you to make a copy of anything you point it at," Fiona explained as she opened the compass and pointed it at me, "For example." A blue light gently hit my body, seeing another blue light appear from beside me that kept glowing until it vanished, seeing another clone of myself appear right in front of me!

"What the…? Is that….me?" I uttered in disbelief as the clone of myself was standing with her hands to her sides with a plain look on her face.

"Yes. This clone has everything that you have, if that makes sense."

"So, you're saying that while I'm gone with you on this little trip around the world trying to find some dude in the United Kingdom, this clone will do what I usually do everyday until I get back?" I rephrased.

"Yeah. Like that watch," Then, my mom called me as the clone gets up tiredly and walks out of the room to see what she wants. After 2 minutes of being getting the mail, the clone of me came back inside and told my mom that she'll be taking a nap and did when she came back in my room.

"Are you sure this clone will do what I usually do?" I asked.

"I'm sure. I tested it out myself a few times. Now, follow me," Fiona grabs me by the arm as we both vanished into thin air.


	2. What do we do now, mang

Fiona and I reappeared in front of my house realizing that I wasn't wearing any shoes, but wore an orange shirt from my old middle school, Mill Creek, with black shorts.

"So, what now?" I asked Fiona.

"First, we have to find out how to get to the U.K.," Fiona said as we walked down the street.

"Well, the only way I know how to get there is by an airplane, but I don't have any money unfortunately," I said trying to think of another way on how to get to the United Kingdom until, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Do you have any money on you?"

"Yes, but I don't think this kind will work in you world." Fiona pulls out a golden coin and gives it to me.

"Cleary, you haven't went to a place where they can exchange this kind of coin with lots of money."

"How do you even know that'll work?"

"Before my dad went to Italy, I saw him exchange some foreign money to American money. It looked easy to me when I saw him do it as a kid," I explained.

"Do you know where they might do that?" Fiona asked.

"Maybe at a bank or at the airport."

"Well, let's go. To the bank!"

----------------------------------------------------At the bank------------------------------------------

Me and Fiona were at the American SunTrust bank that was near a Taco Bell place as we went inside; some people were looking at Fiona since she's an ogre with green skin. But that didn't seem to bother her that much.

"Uh, may I help you, Ma'am?" The lady from the front desk asked.

"Yeah. Can I exchange this coin here for American money?" I wondered, showing her the golden coin who examined it.

"Why, yes, you can.Will that be cash or check?"

I looked at Fiona who only shrugged for the solution until I said, "Uh, cash? In dollar bills, I guess."

"What kind of dollar bills?"

"Wait..How much is that coin?"

"7 grand."

All I did was blink dully at what the lady said. "You mean seven thousand dollars?"

"Oh, wait. I made a typo. Sorry. What I meant to say is seven _hundred_ grand."

My eyes widened from when she rephrased her sentence as I stuttered, "S-S-S-S-Seven h-h-hundred gr-grand?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Seven hundred grand."

"Fiona taps me on the shoulder and whispers, "Is seven hundred grand a lot of money?"

"To me, it is! That's seven hundred thousand dollars!" I told her.

"Okay. Just checking."

"Ma'am, will that be cash or check?" But before I could give her an answer, I fainted.

"Uh, I think you should put it on a check," Fiona said.

"Right."

­- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After passing out on the floor, I woke up finding myself being carried on Fiona's back humming a tune as she heard me groan dullfully.

"Oh, you're up," She said.

"Yea..what happened?" I asked.

"Well, you fainted from realizing how much the golden coin costed. And now, we're going to the Airport," Fiona simply explained.

"How much did we get back in American money?" Fiona pulls out the check from her bra (A/N: That's the last place where anyone could find anything there. And plus, it's a good place to put money, jewelry, an important letter, or a check at that matter, in there) and gives it to me seeing seven hundred thousand dollars written on it. "Oh. Yeah."

"I don't' blame you for fainting like that. I know Shrek would if he saw that kind of money," Fiona chuckled as I folded the check up and put it in my back pocket then sighed, "So, how are we gonna get to the airport without a ride?"

I began to think of a way on how to do that as we pass a car store. "Well, there's a solution."

"A solution to what?"

I jump off Fiona's back and run into the car store, leaving her there in confusion.

After 3 minutes of being in there, Fiona heard a car revving seeing a red car stop beside her as the front window was rolled down and saw me with a smile on my face. "What's up?"

"How did you buy this car that quickly?" Fiona asked.

"Well, first, the man told me to leave because they were closing right now. But when I showed him how much I have to buy a car, he reconsidered, and showed me the fastest cars that weren't even out to the public yet," I told Fiona as she got in, "This is a 2012 Sedan."

"Cool. Comfy," Fiona said, "Wait. Don't you need a license to drive?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I won't drive that fast," I reassured the princess as I began to drive to the Airport.

But the only problem is...I don't know where it is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After asking people where the airport was located, Fiona and I finally made it in record time.

"Hello, may I help you?" The ticket man said.

"Two tickets to the United Kingdom, please?" I said, giving the man sixteen hundred dollars as he gave me our tickets.

"Okay. You two made it just in time. The plane will be here in thirty minutes."

"Thank you." I pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to the man. "Keep the change."

The man was surprised when I gave him that much money. "Thank you, Ma'am!"

"Well, we have thirty minutes to do whatever we want. You wanna play race car games?" I offered.

"Sure. You're going down!"

30 Minutes later!!

Fiona and I are now on the plane to the U.K. watching funny movies, eating food, and listening to hard rock music as late that night, Fiona was fast asleep while I was still awake watching Naruto on DVD.

For some reason, I couldn't sleep. I tried to sleep, but, for an unknown fact, I couldn't. I must've been excited since I never went anywhere outside the U.S. with my favorite character, Princess Fiona, from Shrek before! It's incredible, man!

I'm still thinking that this is all a dream from eating too much candy. But it's not. This is all real! Too bad Fiona didn't bring Dragon here to take us to the U.K. It would be quicker than taking a plane. But I guess beggars can't be choosers, huh?

After watching the Naruto movie, I decided to listen to some Nightwish music from their new album, Dark Passion Play while watching Family Guy until I slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Made it!

The next morning, I woke up from the sound of my stomach growling as I opened my eyes and looked out the window, seeing that we're here in the United Kingdom!

"Coool!" I gasped in awe at the amazing sight.

"Yeah, I know. The pilot said that we'll be landing shortly," Fiona said, rubbing her eyes as she handed me a tray of food, "What do you wanna do during that time?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I was gonna go back to sleep when I'm done eating me breakfast," I said.

"Well, that sounds logical."

"What? If I had a laptop, I'd show you some amv's I did off Youtube."

"True. I'll wake you up when we get there," Fiona told me.

"Thanks."

Soon after eating, I took a nap as Fiona watched movies and listened to music.

3 hours later, Fiona woke me up informing me that we landed as I sat up and yawned tiredly from the trip.

"What do we do now since we're here in the United Kingdom?" I drowsily asked.

"We have to find that other person with a creative mind. When we do that, we have to go back to Far, Far Away," Fiona said as we walked off the plane.

"Sounds fair. But wait….is the person we're looking for a girl or a boy?"

"A girl. Her name is Carely Palmer," Fiona said.

"She's not a zombie, is she?"

"No."

"A Canadian zombie?"

"No."

"A Canadian zombie that can control ninja pigs."

"No!"

"Then what is she?" I asked.

"All I know is that she's just a regular girl that loves Shrek movies," Fiona simply put it.

"Oh….Does that means she's not a zombie ninja working from the government?"

Fiona slaps her forehead and sighs in annoyance. "For the last time, no! Just keep walking."

"Well, sorry. I'm just curious," I said with my hands behind my head, "Hey, I just thought of something."

"If it involves robots, Canadians, ninjas, or zombies, I don't want to hear it."

"No, it's something else."

"Then what is it?"

"You know that compass you showed me?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Can't you use it for us to go through time until we find this Carely chick's house?"

"It can do that, but I have no idea where she lives. And plus, it's busted" Fiona replied.

"You mean to tell me that we're looking for someone that we don't even know with a broken compass along with not even knowing where she lives?"

"Hey, don't blame me! When I was trying to find where you lived, the stupid compass just suddenly froze up!"

"Oh, you fail!"

"I don't see _you_ trying to find Carely!"

Then, I ran up to someone and asked if they know a girl named Carely Palmer, but the man said, "I'm sorry, young lady, but I don't know where she lives. But I _do_ know where a friend of hers that knows where she lives though."

"You do? Where is she?" I wondered.

"She's in the Game Stop across the street right now working."

"Okay. Thank you, Sir," I said, walking up to Fiona with a smile on my face, "You were saying?"

"Grr, shut-up!" Fiona angrily said.

"Whatever. Now, stay here. I'll be right back." I walk across the street and saw a girl who looked a little bit older than I am with dark brown hair with a slim figure working at the register as I swallowed down my shyness and walked up to her when there wasn't anyone in line. "U-Uh, excuse me," I nervously said.

"Can I help you?" The brunette girl asked.

"Uhm, I was just wondering…..a-are you a friend t-to a girl named Carely Palmer?" I shyly said.

"No. Not to that Shrek freak," The girl scoffed.

"I see. Well, do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I, uh, have a relative that lives around here. I just don't know where exactly," I lied.

"Oh. Here's her address," The girl gives me Carely's address on a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I walk out of GameStop where I saw Fiona trying to fix the compass.

"Did you get any information on where Carely lives?"

"Yep. Right here." I showed Fiona the paper.

"Well, if that's the right address, then, let's go!"

the Lane

Fiona and I walked down what looked like a never ending street where we asked people if they knew a girl named Carely who answered 'no.'

That made me a little frustrated.

"Err! Where can she be?! We looked throughout the entire street, and we still haven't found her!" I angrily yelled.

"Maybe she's in this one," Fiona said as I turned around and saw a medium-sized house where Fiona peeked into the nearest window, "Yep. She's in this house."

"How do you know?" I take a peek myself, seeing a girl who looks older than me how had a slime figure, dark hair with red streaks in it, wearing glasses with, what looked like, a vast collection of Shrek items. Posters, books, DVD's, video and computer games, and even plush toys. "Oh. I see. And since when is Shrek a book?"

"Beats me."

"How are we gonna get in without her parents freaking out from the sight of a big green mythical ogress with an American kid tagging along with her."

"Lucky for you, I was able to fix my compass while you were talking to that brunette chick in GameStop. But it'll only take us through her television," Fiona said pulling the compass out.

"Okay," I understood as Fiona pressed a button that made us vanish from sight.

I found myself falling with Fiona throughout time as I was screaming from the speed we were going until Fiona fell out of Carely's TV on her back.

"What the…?" Who are you?" She asked a little freaked out as I fell out of the TV, too on Fiona's stomach, grunting from the landing.

"Uh, hi. This might sound crazy, but, uh, this is Princess Fiona from Shrek and she's here to take you to Far, Far Away. Along with myself," I explained, trying to do the best I could do.

"I……I don't know what to say," Carely uttered in disbelief who seems to completely understandable, "Are-Are you sure you're the real Princess Fiona?"

"If I was real, Could I do this?" Fiona begins to sing from first Shrek movie when she blew up that bird in the as she reached the high note and broke a class cup.

"Good point…I can't believe it! Princess Fiona is in my room!" Carely excitedly said.

"I can see you a huge Shrek fan," Fiona said looking around the room.

"Wow. And I thought _I_ was the only Shrek fan," I said.

"But are sure you're the real Fiona and not an imposter?" Carely wondered.

"Do you want another demonstration?" Fiona asked.

"No, no, I believe you."

"So, can we go to Far, Far Away?" I asked, "I wannna see how to castle's doing."

"Unfortunately, the compass isn't working right now. It needs to charge up until morning when I can tune it up a bit more," Fiona informed me.

"Aw, man! But I wanna leave nooooww!" I half whined.

"Sorry. But you'll have to wait until then."

I groaned in annoyance as I flopped on the bed next to Carely. "Well this sucks."

"Eh. I've have worst," Carely shrugged.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you my name, didn't I? It's Leah Roberts," I introduced.

"That's a nice name. That name's also from the girl on Osmosis Jones. Mine is Carely Palmer," Carely said as I shook her hand.

"Are you really a Shrek fan?" I suspiciously wondered.

"Yeah, of course I am. Are you?"

"Well, yeah. Ask me any question from the movie."

"What's the king's name from Shrek 2 and how did he die in Shrek the third?"

"King Harold and he died of an unknown sickness. What did Queen Lillian use to break the person walls down?"

"She used her head. What's Artie's full fledged name and who was he at Worstesher High school?"

"Author Pendragon. He's knows as a no good loser to everyone at school. What did the frogs sing at Harold's funeral?"

"Live and Let Die. What are the names of Donkey and Dragon's children?"

"Cocoa, Peanut, Bananas, Chip, Parfait, and Debbie. What happened to Repanzel and Prince Charming when Shrek pretended to be stabbed by Charming, but wasn't?"

"Good question. Prince Charming got crushed by the balcony Dragon pushed on him, and Repanzel ran away in humiliation from when Gingy pulled off her wig revealing to the kingdom that she's bald. What happened when Shrek and Artie broke the steering wheel on the boat?"

"They crashed into sharp pointy rocks. What did Snow White say when Fiona said that Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Lillian, Donkey, Doris, and Puss and Boots were in the dungeon?"

"'We're just four, I mean, three super hot princesses, two circus freaks, a pregnant ogre, and an old lady!'" We both said as we stared at each other angrily until I exclaimed, "You really _are_ a Shrek fan!"

"You too!" Carely happily said as we both hugged each other.


	4. Stayin' the Night, yo!

After calming down, Fiona was able to reply, "Well, since we're gonna be her for the night, we have to find where to sleep."

"Don't worry about it. You can sleep in the guest room if you want, Fiona," Carely said.

"But what about your parents?" I said.

"My folks are on vacation for the week."

"Good point. But maybe we can- hey you have Ultimate Guitar Heroes?!" I looked at what game was being played.

"Yeah, I got it on my birthday."

"Can I play with you?"

"Sure."

So, throughout the night, Carely and I played Ultimate Guitar Heroes and played Shrek games, along with Fiona who played with us until it was around 1 a.m.

Fiona was sleeping in the guest's room while Carely and I were still up playing Shrek Smash and Crash, and I was losing.

"Ha! I'm winning!" Carely cheered.

"No fair! You used a cheat code, cheater!" I said trying to make it to the finish line, but was frozen by Carely who passed me and won the tournament.

"Alright! I won again! In your face!" Carely cheered in triumph.

"Rrrr, whatever! I'm getting bored of playing this game anyway," I grumbled as I yawned tiredly, "And plus, I'm tired."

"Me, too," Carely yawned, "You can sleep in my bed with me tonight."

"Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, I, for some reason, couldn't sleep again! I'd try to find a comfortable spot on the bed, but still nothing! I don't even know why I'm up while Fiona and Carely were fast asleep.

As I lay in bed, looking at the ceiling that had a Shrek the Third poster nailed to it, I felt Carely tossing and turning in her sleep violently that made me worry, making me lightly shake her.

"Hey, Carely. Wake up," I whispered seeing her slowly open her eyes from the sound of my voice, "Are you okay?"

"I just can't sleep."

"Me neither. Excited on going to Far, Far Away tomorrow?"

"...Make that nervous."

"Why?" I asked sitting up in the bed, along with Carely.

"Well...I mean...Fiona explained to me what's going on in Far, Far Away and it didn't sound good to me. And I don't know it I can help Fiona and the others out."

I was a little surprised when Carely said that. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, look at me. I'm shy, a nerd that loves Shrek, and have nothing positive to say about myself," Carely said.

"So? I'm shy, too, along with being a nerd of Shrek, Anime, and a little bit fat around the stomach, but you don't see me saying negative things about myself...Well, maybe a little bit, but I still manage to get through what I have to do," I stated.

"How are _you_ shy?"

"I mutter most of my words, I don't make eye contact with other people, and I don't talk to anyone I don't know except for my friends," I told Carely, "But, anyway, you won't know what's gonna happen in to Far, Far Away unless you really go there yourself. Just get some rest and we'll talk about it in the morning. If I don't for get that is."

Carely laughs as I smiled too. "Alright. Goodnight, Leah."

"Goodnight, Carely." I pull the covers back on both of us as we both fell asleep.


	5. The Departure!

The next morning, I woke up tiredly and realized that Carley was already up, along with Fiona, too as I got up and went to see where they were.

As I searched throughout Carley's house, I began to smell something edible and followed it until it lead me into the kitchen, seeing Fiona still fixing her compass and Carley making breakfast.

"So, you're finally up," Fiona said.

"Hey," I said rubbing my eyes and sat next to Fiona, "I didn't know you could cook, Carley."

"I'm nineteen. Of course I can cook. Can you?" Carley said.

"Yeah. The basic stuff on a stove. Need a hand on anything?" I offered to help.

"No, thank you. I'm fine," Carley said, handing me and Fiona our plates that have waffles drenched in maple syrup with a glass of orange soda, "Sorry. I don't have any orange juice. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah. It's okay with me," I said eating the waffles Carley made which were delicious! "MMmmm! These waffles are good!"

"Thanks."

"Yeah. They really are good! What did you add in them?" Fiona asked eating waffles, too.

"I add a little bit of powder sugar and cinnamon to it," Carley said, "Usually, my dad does it to secretly give my mom sugar for the day because she thinks sugar is evil."

"That's a cool trick. I gotta try that when I make some waffles for my family," I said as Carley made herself some waffles and ate with me and Fiona, finishing our food and watched some TV since Fiona needed a bit more time to fix the compass.

During the time, I was flipping from channel to channel until I found a movie about zombies (A/N: Dawn of the Dead) and watched that with Carley.

"So, uh, you feel better from last night?" I asked Carley.

"Yeah. A little."

"Why were you so nervous about going to Far, Far Away?"

Carley shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, I have some self esteem issues that I'm still trying to work at and when that usually happens, I begin to think, 'What if this person doesn't like me because of how I look?' and, 'What if they think I'm a freak?' and so one. And as you already know, I'm extremely shy with people I don't even know."

"I'm someone you didn't even know," I informed Carley.

"Not until I got to know you."

"Yeah. But you don't have to worry about Far, Far Away. The people there are a little bit nicer since they accepted Shrek and the others for who they are," Fiona said who finished fixing the compass.

"Are you finished fixing the compass yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. It just need to load up for five minutes," Fiona said.

"Aw!" I proclaimed, "I can't wait that long!"

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"Rr, jerk," I mumbled.

"Hey, you want to see something funny?" Carley wondered.

"What?" I said as Carley hits me in the face with a pillow, making me fall on my back, "Hey, what was that for?"

Carley shrugs. "Just felt like it."

"Oh, yeah?" I grab a pillow and hit Carley in the face as I laughed but was hit again by Carley and began to hit each other with pillows in a pillow fight until we heard a loud beeping sound.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

"It's the compass. It's done charging," Fiona said.

"Does this mean we can go to Far, Far Away?" Carley asked.

"Yeah."

"Finally! I thought you were never gonna fix it!" I said as me and Carley walk up to Fiona who began to press a few buttons and turn a few switches, seeing it begin to glow blue.

"Alright. Are you guys ready?" She asked us.

"Yep!" I told her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Carley said as I held her hand that looked at me with a smile on my face.

"Just for support, if you were still nervous," I smiled in support as Carley smiled, too.

"Thanks."

"Alright! Here we go!" Fiona presses the dial n the clock as we all vanished into thin air, leaving a clone of Carley behind.


	6. The Tourof Doom! Dun Dun Duuuun!

In the kingdom of Far, Far Away, the citizens were doing their normal routs in town as they heard the sound of a loud thunderclap then screaming that came after that as Fiona, Carley and I were falling from the sky and crash landed in the middle of town square that made a huge smoking creator.

The townspeople saw this event occur, seeing Fiona walk out of the middle of the creator, groaning in pain as I followed behind her, along with Carley.

"Uh, well…..we're here," Fiona said.

"I should yell at you for giving us the wrong coordinates, but due to the intense head trauma I'm having, I won't," I groaned holding my head in pain.

"At least we're in Far, Far Away," Carley said

"True." I look around and see that everyone was looking at us and that the castle wasn't being attacked. "Uh, why isn't the kingdom being attacked by Prince Charming?"

"We've managed to fight him off for a while. But I know he'll be back for the next round," Fiona told me.

"Well, that's convenient to know," Carley said.

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

"I wanna see the sights! This is my first time being here, and I wanna see where things are!" I excitingly exclaimed.

"Yeah, same thing!" Carley agreed.

"Alright. Follow me. I'll show you around the kingdom," Fiona said as Carley and I cheered in excitement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For half of the day, Carley and I went with Fiona and saw the sights of Far, Far Away that amazed us in awe. Then Fiona had to leave to let her friends and family know that we were here to help them fight off Prince Charming, leaving us to wonder down town.

As me and Carley walked, my stomach began to growl. "Man. I'm starting to get hungry."

"And I'm getting kinda tired from walking this far down this street," Carley said.

"Maybe I can help," A voice said as me and Carley turned around and saw a woman that looked like she's in her mid forties, wearing gypsy clothes standing in front of a box that had unknown objects.

"Who are you?" Carley asked.

"My name is Inconida. I hear that your friend over there is hungry, and you are tired from walking," The gypsy woman named Inconida said.

"Yeah. So, do you have any food" I asked.

"Indeed, I do, young lady. Here, right in front of me." Inconida points at a pineapple shaped fruit that's light brown as I walked up and took a bite from it that tasted horrible!

"Yeck! What is this rotted fruit?! Are you trying to kill me?!" I said, "But thank you for giving it to me. What kind of fruit is it?"

"The Devil's Fruit."

"Why is it called that?" I asked as Carley picked up an interesting silver lamp.

"You will find out soon enough." Inconida begins to maniacally laugh as Carley and I look at her who stops and coughed. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking of a funny joke."

"Uhh...o..kay," I uneasily said as I continued to eat the fruit.

"Why are you still eating that fruit after you said that it tastes rotten?" Carley questioned.

"I don't know. But once you start eating it, it's kinda tasty," I muffled through eating the soft fruit as Carley sighed, who continued to examine the lamp, "So, who much do you want for me to buy this?"

"It's on the house."

"Gee, tha-" Then, when I looked up to thank Inconida, she was gone as I finished eating the fruit and asked, "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. She vanished," Carley said as I was just dully looking up at the sky, Carley heard Fiona calling our names across the lane, "Hey, that's Fiona. Leah, come on."

"Uhhh," I uttered stupidly, not hearing what Carley said who grabbed me by my left arm.

"Come on. You can look at the sky later." And as Carley pulls my arm, it began to stretch longer than its normal length not noticing the event.

"It's about time I found you guys. I thought you guys were attacked by monkeys," Fiona said.

"Sorry. But at least we're here, and so is Leah."

"Uhh, Carley?"

"What?" Carley looks over and sees that my entire arm was completely stretched. "What the...? Leah!"

"Huh? What?" I said, seeing that my left arm was stretched longer than its normal length, "Hey! My arm! What's going on?"

"I don't know," Carley said, letting go my arm go as it stretched back to its regular length.

"What did you eat to get yourself like that?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know. All I ate was a piece of fruit," I said, walking up to Carley and Fiona.

"Wait a minute...what kind of fruit?"

"One that tasted horrible, but I couldn't stop eating it."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Some gypsy woman named Inconida. She told me that what I ate was called the Devil's Fruit or something."

"Oh, no," Fiona said with her hand over her face.


	7. GumoGumo no Attack!

"What? The fruit wasn't poison, was it?!" I panicked

"No, Leah. But if that gypsy woman gave you a fruit called the Devil's Fruit, then that means yours is the ability to stretch any part of your body. Just like Luffy from One Piece," Fiona made clear for my understanding.

"How do you know about the Devil's Fruit?" Carley wondered.

"I read the manga books of One Piece and know a person that ate one here," Fiona replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"My mom. She ate the Ice-Ice Fruit. She can turn herself into ice along with anyone she touches," Fiona told us, "But unfortunately, since she ate the fruit, she can never swim again."

"Aw, man. I can never swim again because I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit!" I half pouted but then thought of the abilities of the Gum-Gum Fruit and smiled, "I wonder….what you said before about the Gum-Gum fruit."

"What about it?" Fiona said as I stretched my arms forward, grabbing onto a nearby pole, "Uh-oh."

"What are you doing?" Carley asked me.

"Testing out my new abilities," I said, "Gumo-Gumo no…!"

"I think we should move out of the way," Fiona told Carley.

"Good idea," She said as her and Fiona moved to the side.

"Rocket!" Letting go of the pole, I found myself in the air as I saw that I was about to hit a building and extended my right arm and grabbed another nearby pole then landed in front of Burger Prince. "Well, that made my point," I said.

"What point? You almost slammed into Hal-Mart and landed in front of Burger Prince," Fiona informed me.

"So?" I said.

Fiona sighed in annoyance. "Let's just go to the castle."

"Alright, alright…..Jerk," I murmured as Fiona hits me in the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For calling me a jerk."

At the castle, Fiona was talking to her princess friends Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty while Carley and I were talking to Lillian and how she uses her ice powers.

As me, Lillian, and Carley were talking, Snow White asked Fiona, "Why are they talking to Lillian and not us?"

"They're both pretty shy because they don't know you three very well. Just give 'em some time if they start talking softly to you guys," Fiona said.

"They're shy? I didn't notice when they both said 'hi' to us," Sleeping Beauty said.

"You were half asleep when they said that, Beauty," Snow White replied, "But I can tell that the girl with light brown skin doesn't make eye contact when you look at her." (A/N: That part is entirely true unfortunately.)

"You mean Leah?" Fiona wondered.

"Yeah. Watch." As I was talking to Lillian and Carley about how the queen fought off a pack of zombies when she was younger, I felt someone's eyes staring at me that made me turn my head to the right, seeing Snow White staring at me. I turned back around and hesitantly turned back to see that Snow White was still staring at me as I turned back around again. "See?" Snow White said.

"Yeah. I guess she's not that good at making eye contact at anyone," Fiona said, "But Leah and Carley really are nice once you get to know them."

"They seem nice," Cinderella said.

"Yeah," Sleeping Beauty agreed as I asked Lillian what she can freeze with, Carley was looking at the silver lamp she got from Inconida.

"I wonder what this lamp does." She thought as she rubbed some of the dust off of it only to receive blue dust to hit her in the face that made her cough from it, "Well, that answered my question."

"It's an antique. You can sell it on EBay when we get back home," I casually said as I saw a nearby guitar and played some notes that I know on it, "So, you're saying that Prince Charming's been attacking the kingdom?"

"Yes. We've been fighting me off for a few months now," Lillian answered.

"And how do you know he'll attack again?" Carley asked as everyone heard a loud explosion that came outside, along with people screaming.

"Does that answer your question?" Fiona said.


	8. Rubber Does Bounce Off

Everyone looks outside and sees Prince Charming and the villains from the Poison Apple attacking Far, Far Away.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Just grab a weapon and fight!" Fiona notifies me as everyone runs outside and fights off the fairytale villains.

"Come on, Carley, we have to help them!" I said.

"But I don't have a weapon. I wish I had on though," Carley thought aloud as a sword appears in front of her surprising me, along with Carley.

"Uh, how did you do that?"

"I don't know. All I did was think of a sword to fight with and here it is."

"We'll wonder how you did that later. Right now, we gotta help Fiona and the others!"

"...Uh, right!" Carley and me run outside and start to fight off Prince Charming's allies with Fiona and her friends' help.

During the fight, I saw Prince Charming tip-toe into the castle until, "Gumo-Gumo no Pistol!" My arm extended far enough to reach and punch him in the face and fall on his front.

Prince Charming slowly gets up from my attack, seeing my arm lengthened back to its ordinary length. "So, I see that you ate the Devil's Fruit."

"What's it to you, Mama's Boy?" I remarked as the princesses, along with some of the villains laughed from my statement.

"Heh, heh, 'Mama's Boy.' Good one, Leah" Carley chuckled.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Prince Charming's right arm began to from electricity around it. "Then, laugh at this! 10,000 volts!" He shoots out thunder from out of his hand as it was heading towards Carley until I pushed her out of the way; leaving me wide open for the attack that hit me dead on.

"Leah!" Carley yelled as dust covered that attack Charming did.

"Oh, and if you're still alive from my attack, I'll tell you how I'm able to do that attack I just did. I ate the Shock-Shock Fruit that enables my entire body to shock anyone that gets in my way! Just like that attack you just witnessed. Shocking, isn't it, kid?" Prince Charming cackled.

Then, as the dust clears, to everyone's surprise, including Prince Charming's, I was still standing with my arms folded, along with my clothes being half shredded from the attack.

"How did Leah live from that attack?" Lillian wondered as two men were about to attack her from behind, but grabbed them by the arms and froze them in there place.

"What the…? How did you survive from my attack? Shouldn't you at least be temporarily on the ground from the intense shock I gave you?" Prince Charming told me as I said nothing, "Hmph. No matter. Maybe this will put you to your knees. 100,000 volts!" Electricity shoots out of his hands and hits me with it again.

When that attack was over, along with the smoke clearing once again, I was still standing in the same position with my hands still crossed.

"I know that there's something not right about this picture, but I don't know what," Carley believed, seeing Prince Charming begin to get frustrated.

"Either Leah's acting really brave or really stupid right now for standing up to Prince Charming like this," Snow White said.

"I don't know. I think it's a combination of both," Sleeping Beauty said I brushed some of the dust off of my half torn and shredded clothes with a long, tired yawn to go behind it.

"Are you done yet? I have a life to live that doesn't involve fighting a weak old pansy like you," I remarked.

"Weak? Weak?! I'll show _you_ who the weak one is!" Prince Charming said as a huge amount of electricity formed in his hands before running towards me saying, "100,000,000 volts!!" And grabs my face where a light formed around us as Charming's smile faded when he saw that that attack wasn't affecting me at all. "What's wrong with my attacks?! Why aren't they affecting you?!"

"……The reason that they're not affecting me is because….I'm made of freaking rubber!" I cried out, punching him in the face that flew back a few feet and landed on his feet.

"No wonder Leah didn't move an inch when she got electrocuted. Since she's made of rubber, electricity won't affect her no matter how much Charming tries," Fiona said.

"I knew something didn't quite add up when they were fight," Carley said.

"Didn't you learn that in school? Thunder or lightning doesn't affect rubber," Snow White said.

"Then didn't teach us about what electricity can or can't harm," Carley said


	9. Running Like Babies

"You...freak! That won't stop me from kicking your ass!" Prince Charming said, charging towards me.

"Oh, yeah? Gumo-Gumo no...Gatling Gun!" I rapidly punch Prince Charming who was affected by my punches as I stopped punching and saw him on his knees with blood running down his mouth and smirked, "Had enough, Charming?"

Prince Charming slowly stood up again with an angry look on her face. "N-Never! Not to a weakling like you!"

"Well, you gotta admire his chorizema, once in a while," Carley told the princesses who agreed with her, "But he's still a two-timing Mama's Boy."

"True," Fiona differed, hearing me crack my knuckles from what Charming said.

"A weakling, huh?" I run in the direction of Prince Charming who was charging at me, preparing himself to fight as I extended my right arm back that twisted, "Gumo-Gumo nooo...!"

"Voltage..." Prince Charming began.

"Rifle!"

"Shield!" A huge electrical shield, that was bigger than him, appeared in front of him to protect him from the assault, but was sadly mistaken as my fist breaks through the shield and hits Charming in the stomach that spits out more blood as he begins to spin around and around until he eventually was flying high in the sky away from the kingdom.

Everyone was astounded when they saw me do that as Fiona breathed out, "Wow."

"Nice Work, Leah! You really kicked Prince Charming's butt!" Carley applauded as I smiled in half embarrassment.

"Argh! He may be gone, but you still have us to deal with," Captain Hook informed everyone.

"Ah, crap!" Snow White said.

"ATTACK!!" Captain Hook proclaimed as all of the villains headed towards me, the princesses, Carley, and Lillian.

"What do we do now!?" Cinderella exclaimed in panic.

"I have an idea," I said as I jumped high in the air and turned my upper body clockwise, and my legs counter clockwise.

"What the heck is she doing?" Lillian questioned.

"Gumo-Gumo no...!" All everyone saw was a black and orange ball, seeing a fist or a foot quickly appear from is as the kicks and punches became swifter, saying, "Hanabi! (A/N Translation: Firecracker)" As my arm extended to Captain Hook's face, but stopped.

Then, the next minute, all of the village were being kicked and/or punched in the face by me as they were all on the ground, groaning in pain, Captain Hook yells, "Retreat! Before we be beaten up even more like punching bags!" And runs away with the rest of the villains following behind him.

"Wow. Nice attack," Carley said as I stopped spinning in the air and fell on my back dizzy.

"...Thanks. I saw it off of One Piece," I managed to say, seeing everything spinning around in my head as I dizzily slurred, "I'll take a Double Fudge Spinny." Before passing out.

"Well, at least we won the fight against Prince Charming again," Lillian replied as Carley said Fiona helped me up.

"Yeah. But he'll be back to try and take over the kingdom. Again," Fiona said as everyone walked back to the castle to recover from the occurrence.


	10. Le Challenge!

Later that same evening, I found myself in Fiona's bed still feeling a little dizzy. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs, hearing people talking about Prince Charming as I followed the voices into the font room.

"I think we should start a protest so Prince Charming won't some back," Sleeping Beauty said.

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard! He won't stop trying to take over if we protest!" Snow White said.

"Well, what's your idea?"

"We make an invisible wall that won't allow any villains in Far, Far Away."

"An invisible wall? Is that the best you can think of?"

"It's better than protesting!"

"At least I'm suggesting ideas!"

"You're the one who's always asleep throughout this conversation!" Snow White yells as everyone starts arguing until I asked…….

"What's going on?"

Everyone sees me standing near the doorway, scratching under my shirt tiredly.

"We're discussing on how to stop Prince Charming from dictating the kingdom," Lillian told me.

"I see. Did you guys think of any ideas?"

"I said to start a protest!" Sleeping Beauty raised her hand.

"I said to make an invisible wall that doesn't allow villains in the kingdom," Snow White replied.

"Anything else?" I wondered.

"So far, that's it," Carley said.

"Well, what did everyone do when I was asleep?"

"Argue."

"Oh…Well, something will eventually hit someone in the head," I said as something crashes through the glass window, and whacks me in the back of my head, "Ow! I didn't mean literally."

Carley picked up the inanimate object that's a rock, seeing a note attached to it as I rubbed my head and asked what it said.

It was from Prince Charming and it read:

Rubber Girl,

You have humiliated me for the last time! I challenge you to a battle of skill and wits!

"It's from Prince Charming. He's challenging you to a battle of skill and wits," Carley replied.

"Battle of skill and wits?" Nobody says that anymore in this century," I stated.

"Well, technically, Charming still does," Lillian said walking up to me, along with the other princesses.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Fiona asked as I wrote something on the back of the paper and threw it out the already broken window, "What did you do?"

"I sent him a reply that says, 'And if I refuse your challenge of 'skill and wits'?" I told Fiona as the same rock hits me in the back of the head which said:

You and the rest of the kingdom will be destroyed with a deadly bomb.

"What bomb?" Snow White wondered as another rock with a note hits me in the head. Again.

"Oww! I'm getting sick of getting hit by rocks!" I hollered as Lillian picked up the rock that had the picture of an explosion.

"A picture of an explosion? What the heck does that mean?" Snow White pondered.

"Oh, no."

"What?"

Lillian turns the picture around and sees something written by Prince Charming. "It says, 'You will all face a massive dangerous weapon called the A bomb.' What's the A bomb?"

"That's the Atomic Bomb! How did he get it?!" I proclaimed.

"I wish we had a video or something that showed us how he found it," Carley said. As suddenly, a DVD, along with a miniature DVD player appears in front of her that surprised her and the other princesses, too, "Uh, how did that happen?"

"I don't know." Then I was thinking of when Carley wanted a sword to fight with and suddenly appeared. "Carley, think of something that you like."

"Aloud?"

"If you want."

Carley closes her eyes and thinks of her favorite food as it appears beside the DVD player. "Uh, you mean like that?"

"Yeah. Do you still have that lamp from Madam Inconida?"

"Right here." Carley said, giving me the small lamp that was in her pocket as it read:

Warning: If rubbing lamp, it may contain dust that will make anyone's wishes or thoughts come true. If allergic, call:

1-800-HELP

Thank you and have a nice day.

"Why didn't they put this lable in front of the lamp in bold?" I said.

"What is it?" Carley asked.

"Well, it says here that since the dust hit you, you can wish for anything you want," I told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. An example would be the things you just wanted."

"Cool."

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but what about the DVD?" Snow White mentioned.

"Oh, yeah. Let's see what's on it," I reminded myself as Carley puts the DVD into the DVD player, and starts to play it.

When it played, we saw Prince Charming in me and Carley's world, walking into a military base as they fought off the soldiers as they fought off the soldiers guarding the door, they ran out of the base, fighting off the rest of the guards before running off like a bunch of pansies.

"Well, that explains how he got it," Sleeping Beauty said.

"Would someone explain to me what the Atomic bomb is? I mean, how bad could it be?" Snow White said.

"The Atomic bomb is a deadly weapon that we Americans used to stop a third world war from occurring. It killed thousands of people leaving nothing but rubble. And the ones that lived got cancer and afterwards died years later. One blind girl said that the explosion was so bright that she thought could see it," I explained.

"Is that bad?"

"It killed half of the population, so it has to be for someone to say that mankind shouldn't use it again," Carley added to my explanation.

"So, if what you and Carley say are saying is true, then that means……" Fiona begins to say.

"Far, Far Away is screwed if Charming uses that bomb!" I finished in fear, thinking of what will happen if Prince Charming uses the A bomb on the entire kingdom that made me shudder at the thought, "We gotta stop him!"

"How? We don't even know what challenge Prince Charming wants us to do," Cinderella said.

"Well, then I'll give him one," I said, writing on the paper, saying that I challenge Prince Charming to a game of………….

Baseball!!


	11. A Lesson in Knowing

"Baseball?!" Everyone, including Carley exclaimed as I attached the note to a rock and threw it out the same broken window from before.

"Yeah. Baseball. What's wrong with that?" I wondered.

"What's wrong with it? It's a sport that involves getting dirty and sweaty with scratch marks from sliding to home plate. On top of trying to scrub the blood and mud out of your clothes," Cinderella informed me.

"And why is that a problem again?"

"She's a germaphobe, remember?" Carley reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. But you have to get a little dirty when you play a game outside," I implied to Cinderella.

"Well, I won't be a part of such a dirt infested game," The Neat Freak Princess told me.

"Would you rather play Football? It's more of a dirtier game than Baseball, along with Wrestling."

"What kind of Football and Wrestling?"

"Sumo Wrestling and Tackle Football. And I don't think you have the body mass to play those games against Charming's team."

"There's only one problem with what you picked. None of us don't know how to play baseball," Snow White informed me.

"None of you guys never played Baseball?" I said in Disbelief.

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"Never."

"Saw it on TV, but never really tried it."

Then I look at Carley to see what her response is who said, "I use to play baseball in my freshman year, but I wasn't very good at throwing or catching the ball when it came my way a few times in the field."

"Well, at least you played for a while," I said as I ran my hand through my dark brown hair with a sigh behind it, "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to train you guys as best as I can."

"And what makes you think I'll be playing that filthy game?" Cinderella inquired.

"It's either that or die from a nuclear bomb that killed thousands of people a few years ago," I refreshed her mind as all of the princesses went quiet until……

"Fine. We'll play baseball. But we have to wait for Charming's answer," Snow White said as she saw a rock hit, this time, Carley in the back of her head.

"Ow!" She said as I picked up the rock and saw that it had a yes on it in red.

"Then, it's settled. We start early tomorrow," I announced to everyone.

"Wait. What about the day we go up against Charming?" Fiona said.

"Oh. I wrote that we'll be ready in three months."

"Three months?!" The princesses exclaimed as Snow White said, "Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe," I plainly said.

"We'll never get ready! And on top of that, we don't even know how to play or what the rules are!" Sleeping Beauty told me.

"Like I said: don't worry about it until tomorrow when we start practice," I told everyone calmly, "Any other questions?" Then, I see Cinderella slowly raise her hand. "And no, Cinderella, I can't change the field to a cleaner area."

"Awww!" Cinderella pouted, putting her hand down in disappointment.

"So, what do we do during that time?" Lillian asked.

"……I don't know….I guess just lay around like couch potatoes until then," I replied.

"Sounds good to me," Snow White smiled, laying on a nearby couch as for the rest to the remaining evening, everyone just layed around like a bunch of couch potatoes and watched TV until everyone went to bed, leaving me up as I was sitting on top of the roof, staring at the moon.

During that time, I felt my entire body change as turned into a werewolf. I was a little freaked out when that happened, but realized this could also be an advantage, along with being made of rubber, hearing someone's footsteps approach me.

"Leah? Are you there?" I heard Carley's voice call out.

"Uh, hey. What are you doing up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep. And……what happened to you?"

"………I don't know…….I guess since I ate that Gum-Gum Fruit, I turned into a werewolf when the sun goes down now," I managed to explain with my head behind my head.

"Oh…..Well, that's coo. I just couldn't see you," Carley said.

"What do you mean you couldn't see me?" I wondered what Carley meant.

"I have something called Tunnel Vision that makes me visually impaired. It means that I can't see sides very well or anything at a distance. And when it's dark, I can barley see a thing," Carley explained.

"Oh." I didn't know Carley had that kind of condition. I thought she's just a normal person like everyone else as she sits next to me. "But what about when it's light out? Can you see then because of the light?"

"Yes. But when it's night time, the only thing I can see is darkness. I have to sometimes have to rely on my other senses to help me get to where I need to go."

"I'm just asking this, but how did you find me when you said you couldn't see a thing at all?"

"I was able to feel my way here when I was a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me."

"Oh. Can you see a little bit of my face?"

"A little bit, but no much."

"Oh." In my werewolf form, I had dark brown fur that covered my entire body that was three times bigger then a normal human with sharp fangs, long claws, and red slanted eyes. Me, and Carley were quiet for a while until I sighed, "So….what'd you want to talk about?"

"Carley began to nervously fidget who said, "…..Well, I, uh …I don't think I should train tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I'm disabled. I'm gonna lose the game for everyone."

"What makes you think that'll happen? And what considers yourself disabled" I asked Carley.

"Despite having Tunnel Vision, one of my legs are bigger than the other one (A/N: I'm not sure if that's true or not since I read one of your chapters, you know who), making me look hunched over," Carley told me.

"Hunched over?"

"I have Scoliosis which also makes it a little bit harder on me because my spine is curved into a 'C' making my back sore most of the time."

"Have your parents thought of getting you surgery?"

"I never really bring those things up because my dad will usually say that it won't work on someone like me because of how I am. My parents are different from people on TV. My mom acts weird when I'm around her, and my dad is ashamed of me for being a disabled diabetic. I have a little sister, and my parents treat her like a normal person, unlike me. They treat me like……like…….."

"Like you're not even a part of the family. Like an outcast for being different from everyone else," I finished as Carley looks at me in surprise, knowing myself how it is to be an outcast for being different, "When I was younger, people use to pick on me for being and talking different from everyone in my class. I was outcasted from a lot of people that didn't seem to like me because of it. I was a little bit taller that most girls my age when I was 12. The schools in PG County didn't care about me, so I was on my own for a while."

"Did you tell your parents about what happened?"

"I did, and complained to the schools, but still, they kept picking on me. And now, it's kinda hard for me to trust people now because of people calling me fat, slow, and a nerd. I didn't have any friends to help me out during that time. My mom was doing the best she could, and my dad left the car when I was nine, and I was fighting with my brother who use to talk about me behind my back, so I almost hated everyone in my school for treating me like that," I said, looking at the full moon, "But now, my family's doing fine once we moved out of that part of the county and made lots of friends."

"That's good to know," Carley said.

"And when I mean lots of friends, I 'm including you."

"Me?" Carley surprisingly said.

"Yeah! I don't become friends with just people in my school. I make friends that like me for who I am. So, don't worry about what your family says you can or can't do. You're nineteen years old. If you can't stand them telling you negative crap, then find somewhere else to live."

"That's true...but...do you really want to have a friend who's disabled?"

"Phhtt! Please! I have a few friends that are in Special Ed I met during community service and when I was at school, and they're cool. So, you being my friend isn't any different. Despite you living in the United Kingdom."

Carley smiled at what I said as she surprisingly hugged my waist with her head against my chest. "Thank you, Leah for being so nice to me."

"Like I said: You're my friend and that's what friends do. I'm nice to all my friends as long as they're nice to me," I said, giving Carley a gentle hug in return who smiled during it.

"You're fur is so soft and warm," She randomly said.

"Uh, thanks," I thanked Carley for the compliment as I yawned loudly.

"Getting tired?"

"Uh-huh. I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"You go on. I'm gonna stay out here for a little bit longer."

"Okay. Goodnight, Carley."

"Goodnight, Leah."

I walk into one of the extra rooms in the castle and fell asleep as Carley stayed up and looked at the bright moon for the rest of the night.


	12. The Deadful Training

The next morning, the princesses, Lillian, and Carley were up as they were wondering where I was, seeing my right arm stretch to a pole, along with the rest of my body as it crashed into a nearby brick wall face first.

"Ow! I need to be more careful where I land," I said, rubbing my bloody nose.

"Uh, where were you?" Fiona wondered as I got up and brushed some dust off my clothes. I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt over a black Pirates of the Caribbean shirt with shorts and sandals.

"And why are you covered in dirt?" Lillian asked.

"You'll see. Come one. I have something to show you," I told the as I walked where I launched myself a second ago with everyone following me.

-------------------------------

After walking for 10 minutes, we were at a huge grassy field that's neatly trimmed with a dirt covered diamond that is in the shape of a baseball fields back at home.

Everyone looked at the sight in awe as Fiona said, "How did you do this?"

"Since I couldn't sleep last night, I decided to do this until I was done," I said with a smile on my face.

"You actually did all this last night?" Carley asked over.

"Yes. Out of complete boredom."

"Well, that's anti-climactic," Cinderella said.

"But we don't even have the supplies acquired to play," Fiona informed me.

"I can get 'em," Carley said closing her eyes as baseball equipment appeared infront and beside her with a smile on her face when she was done.

"Thank you, Carley," I said, putting on a baseball cap on backwards, "Alright, ladies! Today, you're now lazy, good-for-nothing princesses! But when these three months are over, I'm gonna transform you all into hard ass baseball players! So, from here on out, nor more Miss Nice Guy! I mean, girl! Any questions?" Then I see Fiona raise her hand. "Yes?"

"Why are you chewing taffy like you're chewing tobacco?" She asked me as I had a hand full of pink Laffy Taffy chewing some in my mouth.

"What? I thought it'd look cool," I said as the ogre princess sighed in annoyance.

"This is gonna be along three months of training," Snow White muttered as Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella nodded in agreement

--------------------0000000000-----------------

For the remanding three months, I was training, along with the princesses and Carley how to catch, throw, run fast, slide into home plate, and practice with Shrek and the others who're helping us too. Some days, we hade to practice when it was hot. Some when it was wet and rainy. And some days were where everyone was practicing except for one of the princesses because it was their time of the month and had to sit out because they were in pain. (A/N: I know how it is and it sucks when it first starts out on the first day! )

One day, on the last month of practicing, Snow White was lounging on the bench like she didn't have a care in the world while everyone else were doing their warm up drills, I walk up to her and said, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be training with us."

"We only have five more weeks until the big baseball challenge, so I'm relaxing today," Snow White said.

"You need to get up and practice," I told her.

"Why? Charming doesn't know a thing about what baseball is or how to play it, and we do. That game's in the bag."

"You can take a break when practice is over. But right now, practice with us."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Just get up, you good for nothing bum."

"Make me." I rolled my eyes as I lifted my right leg; it begins to grow longer in the sky where it suddenly stops.

"Gumo-Gumo no…"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Axe!" My leg hurdles down to the ground about to hit Snow White who shrieked as jumped out of the way as the attack crushed the bench in half with dust appearing from it.

"What are you trying to do kill me?!" She angrily complained.

"No. I'm telling you to get to practicing because you don't know what will happen during those five months," I said.

"And you assume I care because?"

I smirked as I extended my right arm backwards not moving an inch, but felt someone grab it from allowing me to use my attack as I turned around and saw Fiona holding onto it by my wrist. "Hey, I need that arm!"

"Then don't harm Snow White," Fiona said.

"But….she's just…..fine. I won't harm her," I grumbled as Fiona lets go of my arm, letting it extend back to its normal length then looked at Snow White with a cold glance in my eyes, "Fine. I won't force you to practice with us if you don't want to. But you'll regret it."

"Whatever," Snow White huffed as I punched her in the arm before walking off to practice with the other princesses, "Ow! That hurt!"

"Good!"


	13. Tha Anime and The Trickster

Prince Charming saw us practicing that made him irritated, because he has a team. The only problem is that none of them know how to play baseball!

They tried to copy what we were doing. But every time they did they'd hurt themselves in the process. Charming was about to give up and forfeit the challenge until an idea popped into her head.

"That's it!" He said pulling out a blue potion.

"What's that, Pookie?" Repunzel asked.

"It's a potion that can turn you into a different person and try to flirt with the main leader of the group," Charming explained as he gave Repunzel the potion.

"Who's the leader of the group?"

"Her." Charming points at me as I picked up a kitten before it attacked me.

"That slow-headed fat kid is the leader of forming the challenge?" Repunzel couldn't believe.

"Surprisingly, yes. But don't let that girl fool you. She's tough. Along with her friend Carley," Prince Charming cautioned.

Repunzel scoffs, pulling the top off and drank the potion as her body began to change. She turned into a young teenage girl with light blue eyes, long black hair that was in a ponytail, wearing a green shirt with black pants, and shoes. "Tough? She doesn't look tough to me. Just tell me what to do and I'll take it from there."

"The girl, Leah, knows a little bit about how to play baseball since she played it before. I need you, Kitten Whiskers, to try and make her show you how so we can practice before the big game," Charming replied.

"You can count on me."

"I know I can. And you don't have to worry about Leah being on your case because she's shy."

"Well, that makes it even better for me."

Later the next day, I was walking back to the castle from going to the movies. As I got there, I saw a girl who looked like she was my age, wearing a green shirt long black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello there," She said to me who was really Repunzel.

"Uh, hi," I shyly waved.

'Hmph. Charming's right. She _is_ shy. This could be my chance,' Repunzel thought as she walked up to me.

"U-Uh, can I help you with anything, I mean?" I asked the girl.

"I was just wondering something. You're the one named Leah who kicked all of the villain's butts, rights?"

"W-Well, that is, I mean, yeah."

"Hmm. You sound like the tough person. Were you scared?"

"N-No. It was nothing, really. I mean, all I really did was my Gum-Gum powers."

"Would you be alright if I see one of them?"

"W-Well, I don't know. I-I shouldn't show a stranger like you what they are," I nervously said.

"Aw, come on. Please?" The girl walks so close to me that she leaned herself against my chest as my heart began to pound rapidly in complete nervousness, "I won't tell anyone."

I was stuttering too much to answer the girl. "Erh, I-I, just ermh…"

"Hey, Leah! Where are you?!" Luckily, Carley was calling my name, making me snap back to reality.

"Uh-Um, I gotta go. My friend's calling me," I uttered as I ran off to find Carley.

'Crap! I almost had her!' Repunzel thought angrily, 'But I'm not done with her yet.'

Carley was playing a Naruto game on her hand held PC as I walked up to her with a half red face. "There you are. Where were you?...And why is your face red?"

"I'll explain later when I maintain my dignity again," I told her, "But, anyway, what did you wanted me for?"

"Oh, yeah. I found this." Carley pulled out a book that says, 'A World of Anime.'

"Cool. But what does it do?" I questioned.

"It allows you to alter anything into anime," Carley explained.

"So, you're saying with that look, you can turn anyone or anything into anime? Even inanimate objects?"

"Yep. Anything."

"How do you do it?"

"I say a Japanese word in this book and it becomes any design off of an anime show."

"Sweet. Can I see?"

"Sure." Carley hands me the book where I skimmed through it and saw a long word that said, 'Tsumikatunami.' When I said it aloud, a huge colorful twister appeared over our heads.

"Uh-oh."

"What did you say?!"

"I don't know! I just said a long word in Japanese! What do we do?!"

"Run! Run for your no good lives!" Carley runs away from the tornado with me behind her, but we were both sucked into it.

I opened me eyes dizzily and sat up. Holding my head, I was wondering where Carley until I heard her voice. And then, to my surprise, I saw that she was in anime!

I rubbed my eyes to see if my mind was playing tricks on me again. But realized it wasn't as I stood up and saw that I was in anime, too! We were in the design of Naruto!

"Carley, what happened?" I asked.

"Look for yourself," Carley said as I saw that the entire kingdom of Far, Far Away is in anime!

"Whoa. Cool," I breathed in amazement, but then realized that the book Carley gave me was gone! "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Uh, let's just say I kinda lost your book."

"What?!"

"It's not my fault! I was holding onto it for dear life. Until I passed out."

"I should whack you right now for losing me book. But right now, we need to find that book," Carley said walking ahead of me.

"What's the big deal? It's just a book that can turn anything into anime," I said catching up to Carley.

"It can also do destructive things like tornadoes, tsunamis, anything."

"Oh…" I said, "If it does that, then why did you buy it?"

"I didn't buy it, some hobo gave it to me and said, 'You must keep it away from evil hands, or the consequences will be disastrous. Disastrous!' before he was sent away to the insane asylum."

"They have insane asylums here?"

"Apparently, when she was token away to two people in white coats."

"I see. Where do you think it went?"

Carley shrugs. "I don't know, but I hope it didn't go far."

Back at the castle, we explained to the princesses why everything was in anime.

"So, what do we do now?" Fiona wondered.

"Just keep going with out normal lives," I said, "Besides, I like being in anime. And if you get any severe bruises on your body, you'll recover in a mater of a day or so."

"How do you know?" Sleeping Beauty asked.

"Uh, hello? I loved anime since I was 6, so I know what I'm talking about. And plus, this could be an advantage."

"Hey, you're right," Carley pointed that out.

"Told you. Maybe later on after this, I can show you where I go to anime club every Thursday," I said with my hands behind my head.

"Cool. I'd like to go there someday," Carley said.

"Anyway, what do we do now since we're in anime?" Snow White asked.

"I guess we just go do our normal routes," I said, "I'm gonna go into town. Anyone wanna come with me?"

"I will since I don't have anything better to do today," Carley said as we walked into town.


	14. The Return of the Trickster

As we walked through town, I saw a Japanese farm hat that was given to me by an old man who said that it gave him good luck, and is giving it to me. For a small fee. So, I gave the man 10 dollars and I was able to get the hat as I wore it and listened to music on my ipod.

"Why did you buy that hat from that old man?" Carley asked.

"I like it. People in Japan used to wear these in the summer when they were farming," I said as Carley sighed. Then, I saw the girl from yesterday, "Oh, no! Hide me!"

"Why? What did you do now?" Carley asked as I hid behind her.

"It's the girl that was flirting with me before you called my name."

"You mean the girl with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a green shirt?" Carley wondered.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because she's coming this way."

"Ah, crap! Tell her I'm not here! I'm in...I'm in….Canada! Fighting off zombies."

Carley sweatdropped as the girl with black hair walks up to her. "Uh, hi."

"Hello," The dark-haired girl said, seeing me hiding behind Carley, "Uh, who's that behind you?"

"Don't tell her that I'm behind your friend. She might try and seduce you…..and me," I whispered to Carley.

"Uh, um, this someone I ran into?" Carley said.

'Oh, sure. Like that would help,' I thought sarcastically.

"Are you guys friends or something?" The girl asked.

"…..Maybe."

"Can you introduce me to her?"

"….Maybe," Carley repeated her answer as I was then attacked by a monkey, making me yell and fall on my back began fighting with him in a cloud of smoke.

Repunzel sweatdropped as I tussled with the screeching primate, yelling and screaming. 'Is Charming sure this girl is tough?' She thought seeing the cloud of smoke disappear as the monkey ran away, 'I mean, she couldn't even win against that monkey.'

"Yeah, you better run, ya stupid monkey! I know where you live, dammit!" I called out waving my fist in anger.

"Uh, oh, this is my friend, uh, Leah," Carley said uneasily.

"Traitor," I mumbled standing up from the monkey attack.

"Hi. Remember me?" The girl said in a seductive voice.

"Uh, y-yeah," I said with one hand behind my head.

"So, Leah, who is this girl?" Carley asked me.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask you your name, uh…"

'Think of a name, think of a name, think of a name, think of a name,' Repunzel thought in panic until a name hit her on the head, "Michel. Just Michel."

"Oh, okay, Michel. Nice to meet you. My name's Carley Palmer," Carley greeted nervously, shaking the girl named Michel's (who is Repunzel) hand.

"Are you new around her or something?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just moved here a week ago," Michel said.

"That's cool. The more the merrier in this kingdom," I smiled, putting my hands behind my head.

"And also, I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"I heard that you're challenging someone to play baseball. Would it be okay if I watched you guys play?"

"Uh, I don't know. Carley?" I looked at Carley.

"Don't look at me. You're the leader," Carley said, waving her hands in front of her in protest as I sighed.

"Well, I guess you could watch us play," I said.

"Thanks. When will you be practice?" Michel asked.

"Not until tomorrow because I decided to let everyone take a break for working so hard yesterday," I told her.

"That's good. I'll see you tomorrow then," Michel walks off as I watched her with a suspicious look on my face.

"You feeling that, too?" I asked Carley holding my Japanese hat so the sun wouldn't be in my eyes.

"Yeah. I don't even know who she is. Do you want to inform Fiona and the others about this?"

"No. I don't want them to spy on her like a ninja. That's my job. Just keep an eye on her for the time being."

"Right. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why are you holding you hat like that? I can barley see your eyes because of the shadows covering them," Carley said, seeing that the shadow from hat _did_ cover my eyes (Just like in anime).

I lifted my head so Carley could see my dark brown eyes and smiled. "Hey, it's anime. That's what shadows do to anime people's eyes."

Carley rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That's true, I guess."

"So, what dod you wanna do until tomorrow?" I offered for suggestions.

"I duno. You wanna go to Worchester and hang out with Artie?"

"Sure. But how are we gonna get there without Dragon's help?"

"Easy. Climb on my back," I said as Carley got on my back with her arms wrapped around my neck, "Hang on tight! Gumo-Gumo no..."

"Oh, no," Carley said as I grapped onto a street pole, pulling myself back for take off.

"Rocket!" I launch myself with Carley on my back as I let go of the pole where I propelled myself in to sky.

At Worchester High, Artie, along with his classmates were listening to their science teacher explain the difference between monkeys and humans.

"And that, class, is how scientist believe that we differ from monkeys. And now, open your textbooks to page 477 for an example," He said in a monotone as the bell rung, "Oh, drat. We're out of time." Everyone runs out of the classroom to lunch.

------------

There, Artie was sitting outside by himself under a tree. He didn't mind sitting my himself. No one really talked to him, so he's used to it.

Then, as he ate his sandwich, he heard distant screams coming from the sky as he looks up and sees me and Carley falling from the sky until I grabbed Carley and extended my left arm to a nearby locker. Grabbing that, we crashed into the ground, leaving a cloud of dust to surround us.

Artie, along some of the students, saw the impact as Artie walks up the dust-covered landing, and sees Carley rubbing her behind and me with my head in the ground.

"Leah? Carley?" Artie said.

"Hey, Artie. Sorry about the odd landing," Carley said, "You need to watch what you're doing, Leah. You almost killed us when you propelled us in the air like that."

"So sue me," I muffled, pulling my head out of the ground with blood running down my nose as I spat out dirt, "I didn't know how high I was going when I did it. Be happy that we made it here and not in different country."

"That's true. I'm happy about that," Carley said as Artie helped her and my self up.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We were bored, so we decided to come visit you," I said brushing the dust off my shirt.

"Well, that's nice of you guys," Artie said as me and Carley ate lunch with him.

During that time, some of the people, mainly the popular people, were staring and whispering a few things about me, Carley, and Artie hanging out together.

They'd usually say stuff about us because Carley's disabled with tunnel vision, Artie for being a lame loser, and me for being smart, yet slow on a few things (which is completely normal!).

As I was getting something to drink, someone yelled, "Hey, retard!" Throwing an apple at my head. I turn around and see Lancelot and the jousting team.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood," I said with my Japanese hat over me head about to walk away from them, but was stopped by two of the jousts surrounding me.

"What's that retard? You want me to have your weird-looking hat? Why, thank you," Lancelot said, taking me hat and wore it himself, "Hey, look at me. I'm a slow retard who pretends to be smart! Duuh!"

The jousts laugh along with some of the popular people. I just stood there with my head lowered and my hair covering my eyes.

"Lancelot, leave Leah alone!" Artie told him who continued to prance around with my hat on his head.

"Artie, I think you should let Leah handle this," Carley told him.

"But she's just standing there."

"She'll be fine. Just watch."

As the jousts wore my Japanese hat, stretched my right arm backwards, saying, "Gumo-Gumo no..Bullet!" Hitting one of the jousts in the stomach.

Lancelot, the other jousts, and Artie were surprise to see that.

"How did Leah do that?" Artie asked.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't seen Leah fight, have you? She ate the Gum-Gum Fruit which can make her extend any part of my body," Carley said.

"You freak! No one does that to one of my team members! Charge, men!" Lancelot said as the other jousts charged at me. I tried to hold them back, but I could feel my feet sliding.

Then, I began to feel my blood literally boiling through my veins with steam coming out of every pore of my body. "Gumo-Gumo no…..!" I stretch both of my arms back.

"Prepare yourselves, men!" Lancelot said.

"Bazookaaaa!!" My arms extended back to their normal lengths, hitting the whole team head-on as they were sent flying in the air until they hit the ocean.

Carley and Artie were dazed in astonishment to see me do that.

"Whoa," Artie breathed astounded.

"Never saw that happen before," Carley said as her and Artie ran over to where I was.

"Wow….how did I do that?" I said looking at my hands as I picked up my straw hat and saw Artie and Carley run up to me, "Oh, hey, guys."

"Hey. How did you do that?" Artie asked.

"I don't know. I just felt this sudden burst of energy flow through my body." Then I realized how I was able to do that powerful attack. "Wait. I think I unlocked the Second Gear."

"Second Gear? What's that?"

When I was about to answer Artie's question, I saw the jousting team completely drenched with angry looks on their faces. "Uh-oh."

"Not so fast, freak! We still have some unfinished business to take care of!" Lancelot said.

"Yeah!"

"Unfinished business!"

"Maybe we should run for it," I told Carley and Artie.

"Good idea," Carley agreed as we ran away from the jousts in chibi form.


	15. Who's the Fool Now, huh?

A/N: Here's another chapter, so be quiet and read, dagnabit!

I'm still kinda tired from the Roller Coaster rides I went on throughout the day yesterday.

It's hard to think when you have Coaster Overdose. Yeah. I made that up when I got back home with a headache.

Enjoy!!

After that little fiasco at Worchester High, Artie stayed in Far, Far Away for a while until Lancelot cooled down. And since the baseball challenge was in three weeks we had to go to practice the next day where Michel was watching everyone playing baseball.

She came everyday for the next week. That made some of the princesses wonder why she came to see us play. I mean, we're not famous players or anything, so I told them that she asked me if she wanted to see us play.

Thenk when I saw Michel walk behind the equipment, she pulled out a phone and called someone.

"Well? Did you get any information about what they're doing?" Charming asked Repunzel.

"Not yet. But I'm learning how to play by looking at what they're doing," Repunzel told them.

"That's not good enough. Try videotaping it if you can. If not, try and play yourself."

"Got it." Repunzel hangs up the phone.

But unknown to her, I overheard what she was saying on the phone. I ran back to where Fiona and the other princesses were.

"Hey, Leah. What's up?" Fiona asked.

"The girl named Michel. She's really Repunzel in disguise," I said.

"She's Repunzel!?" Sleeping Beauty blurted out but I covered.

"Shhh!! Don't let her hear you!" I hushed her as I turned around to see if Repunzel, aka: Michel, heard what Sleeping Beauty said.

"What are we going to do? We can't let her look at us practicing," Artie said.

"Don't worry. I have a plan," I reassured him.

"Does it involve the Canadian Army?" Fiona said.

"Okay. I have another idea."

"And what's that?" Snow White wondered.



"Well, first we do this……."

85903745789278394758809234758927340985789234875908729834857897209843759829475988945897298073495980729380475892987349875872934759283749057289304758027390857

Michel was outside the next day, wondering where everyone was.

'Hey, where is everybody?' She thought as I was walking up to her from the distance, "Oh, hey, Leah. Where is everyone? Are you your friends taking a break?"

"No, they're over here near the front of the castle," I said, "They decide to practice over there from some for some reason."

"Aren't they supposed to tell you and wait for your permission?" Michel asked.

"Nah. I kinda allow them to practice anywhere that makes them feel comfortable," I told her with my hands behind my head as Michel followed me.

"You actually allow your friends to do whatever they want?"

"Not all the time. Only if everyone practiced real hard throughout the day or week, then that's when I allow them to relax or practice if they want the next day."

"…Interesting," Michel said as we were at the front part of the castle, "Uh, where _are_ you friends?"

I didn't say anything as in the shadows, Lillian placed her hands on the ground, freezing it up to Michel's feet.

"Hey, what the….?"

"Now!" I called out as Fiona and the princesses jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Michel by her arms and legs.

"Don't play dumb with us. You know exactly what's going on," I said walking up to her with my hands behind my back.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!"

"That's what you'd like for us to do, wouldn't you, Repunzel!"

'Crap! She figured it out!' Repunzel thought as she turned back to her regular self, "So, you and your friends finally found out who I was."

"You make me because you trying to spy on us," I said as everyone looked at me, "What?"



"Leah, that doesn't make any sense," Cinderella told me.

"Yes, it does!" I said as everyone continued to look at me, "Okay, fine. How about this: You've reached a new low today, Repunzel trying to spy on us like that!"

"Better," Lillian said.

"Yeah!" Sleeping Beauty agreed with what I said.

"And what makes you think I care?" Repunzel said.

"Can we just kick her ass?" Carley asked me.

"Yeah, do whatever you guys want to do with her," I told everyone as Repunzel broke free from the ice and was about to run away until Fiona grabs her by the arm and punches her in the face.

Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty punch and kick Repunzel rapidly in the face and body who stumbled back a few feet from the three princesses.

Fiona lefts Repunzel from behind and throws her in the air. Carley and Artie decide to join in the frenzy as Carley turned into a Chinese Dragon and used her tail to slam to the ground. But before she had the chance to, Artie kicks her in the ribs, sending flying straight up in the sky again.

"Hey, where's Lillian? She's missing out on all the fun," Carley wondered as I pointed up where we saw Lillian appear in the sky, grabbing Repunzel by her hair.

"How did your mom get up there?" Snow White wondered to Fiona.

"Since she's made of ice, which is a solid to water, she learned how to make her body turn into water then ice again," Fiona explained.

"Oh. Nice trick. For an old lady."

"I heard that!" The queen exclaimed from the sky as she said, "Ice Time." Freezing Repunzel's entire body into ice.


	16. Practice for Not is Humorus!

"Well, that was easy," I said as Lillian landed on her feet with Repunzel under her left arm frozen solid.

"So, what do we do with her?" Fiona wondered.

"We can break her into pieces," I suggested.

"No!!" Everyone told me as Snow White said, "If we did that, we'd go to jail, you imbecile!"

"Hey, don't call my friend an imbecile, you ignoramus!" Carley said.

"Uh, yeah! What she said!" I said, "Even though it doesn't bother me that much."

"But she called you an imbecile," Carley said.

"My brother and I call each other worse names, so being called that doesn't bug me that much unless someone I don't know calls me that."

"Oh. Okay, I guess."

"Anyway, you two, we still need to think of what to do with Repunzel here," Fiona told us.

"I……have no idea," I said as everyone sweat dropped to my answer.

"Any other ideas?" Fiona wondered as everyone began thinking and thinking with their hands on their chins.

We kept thinking for an hour until Cinderella exclaimed, "That's it!!"

"What's it?" Snow White asked.

"The perfect idea of what to do with Repunzel."

"We're listening," Fiona replied.

9791827348971298374790123874981782379480123874809712738479810237498071092379487817237497812738974971823798479812346712376487919237461273864971298374071929348713

Back at Charming's headquarters, Charming was pacing back and forth waiting for Repunzel to come back with info on Fiona and the others.

"Where can she be? It doesn't take that long to gather information on those puny princesses and their new friends," He said as he heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey, I think that's Repunzel, Boss," The Cyclopes said as Charming answered the door.

When he opened the door, he saw Repunzel frozen in a fighting stance of fear not wearing her wig with a note attached to her face.

It read:



Charming,

We know what you were trying to do. Nice try. But it didn't work.

You'll regret it once we kicked your asses on the baseball field!

Signed,

The Terminators!!

After reading the letter, be tore up the letter, got on his knees and yelled, "Damn youuuuu!!"

&

At the castle, everyone was practicing again as Snow White was laughing at what Cinderella told them.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe your idea worked, Cindi! I'm still cracking up from Charming's face when he saw Repunzel!!" She laughed.

"Yeah! And when you left her there without her hair cracked me up even more!" I laughed.

"I never expected for you to think of something to so…..so…..evil, Cinderella. I mean, you're the kind that doesn't get your hands dirty like that," Fiona replied as Cinderella shrugged.

"I don't know. I just felt like doing something different," She said.

"I guess that's understandable, but still. Good work on the idea, Cinderella," I agreed as I laid on Carley's lap when we were done practicing for the day.

"Thanks, but what do we do now since Repunzel saw us playing undercover?" Cinderella asked.

"We just have to keep practicing until the day we compete with Charming. We just need to think of techniques to go with 'em," I replied.

"How do you even know that'll work?" Snow White questioned.

"Oh, it works. I know. It'll help us gain some strength. And plus, Charming won't know about it," I told Snow who was silent.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess," She said.

"Told ya!"

"But what do we do for new techniques? The completion's in two and a half weeks," Artie asked.

"I don't know. You guys can do whatever you want for a technique. I don't care what you guys do," I said.



"Oh, okay," Fiona said.

"That's cool," Carley said.

"I know a few I've seen on TV, too," Snow White said.

"Sweet. This is gonna be one hell of a baseball fight like on One Piece!" I cried out in joy.

"What episode was it?" Carley wondered.

"It's a One Piece Special."

"Oh."


End file.
